1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in particular to a motor vehicle lighting and/or signalling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,407, a light device is known comprising a housing provided with a ventilation hole communicating with the inside of this housing. In one of the examples described in this patent, the ventilation hole faces a plate forming a reflector. In another example in this patent, the ventilation hole opens onto a reflecting surface formed by a coating on the inside of the housing, this hole then being visible when the front of the device is viewed.
EP 579 555 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,616 disclose ventilation means.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for improving the aesthetics of the device without increasing its complexity.